A variety of gift boxes are provided to customers which are used for holiday gifts, birthday gifts, anniversary gifts and the like. Decorative gift boxes obviate the need to have a box separately gift-wrapped, and thus, it may be advantageous in convincing customers to make a purchase of merchandise in a store which provides a novel gift box. Competing stores are always on the lookout for more attractive gift boxes, particularly during the holiday season when the purchase of gifts increases significantly.